Dalton's Promise
by Wildcat Abby
Summary: Team is on another dangerous mission. Will they all make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there,**

 **First, I hope you are well despite the devastating news about the Brave's cancellation. I'm also deeply upset STILL and I'm planning to console myself by writing and reading more The Brave fan fiction. Someday I'll branch out to writing about other TV shows. For now, I have so many things in my head that I was hoping to see in the show that I will just have to write about it. In my own alternate universe, they are still going on missions. Yeah that's my happy place**

 **Second, little backgrounder on how this story came about. I bumped my head while I was cleaning my cupboards! I had a nasty bruise and an idea was formed. Inspiration strikes at odd times albeit painful this time. I wanted to connect it to one of their previous missions so I used the Mongolia-China angle again.**

 **Lastly, Happy June 1** **st** **and I appreciate all the reviews and feedback given to my stories! Hope you enjoy**

 **Much obliged,**

 **Abby**

 **Dalton's Promise**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **01 June 18**_

 _ **0630H Incirlik, Turkey**_

It was a quiet Saturday morning at the Quonset hut until one by one the team gathered at the breakfast table. Amir then made his announcement.

"I'm not gonna be able to cook Shakshuka this morning. We are out peppers and in the gardens too. So, you're all on your own this morning."

"C'mon man, you can replace the ingredient right? I was looking forward to it. I don't want Jaz's runny eggs." The medic pleading with Amir.

Throwing a towel at McG "Hey, I'll have you know, people like my runny eggs. " Jaz said defiantly.

"Who's "people"? Name names and no, Mr. Snuffleupagus doesn't count." McG jokingly added.

"Mr. Snuffle-what? Who's that?" Amir's brows are hunched together in confusion. McG and Jaz are giggling. Preach was shaking his head.

They were about to continue on their banter when they interrupted by the alert from the computer. Dalton got up immediately acknowledged Noah.

"Captain, we need your team in China ASAP. The US Ambassador to China was travelling to the embassy this morning when his car was ambushed by unknown assailants and they have taken Ambassador Jeffries with them possibly holding him off for ransom. No actual demands yet but we are hearing whispers they are a new low level terrorist group who wanted money so they can buy more guns."

"Well, this low level group has the Ambassador Jeffries so we take this very seriously. What's the official statement from the higher ups?" Dalton drank his last drop of coffee.

"That the US government does not negotiate with terrorist. Deputy Director Campbell is now speaking with the Chinese Liaisons Officer. If she cannot get him to agree to give the team passage to China, you have to go through Mongolia and go old school again" Noah doesn't like the idea but they don't have a choice.

"Ok Noah let us know what the Director says. We'll be prepared to leave within the next hour." Dalton looked over to his team.

"Roger that Captain." Noah disconnected the com.

McG is now tossing trail mix bars. "Grab your breakfast guys, we're moving out."

 _ **02 June 18**_

 _ **0330H Mongolian-Chinese Border**_

The team skydived into the Mongolian-Chinese border. "Talk about déjà vu." Preach said to Dalton folding his parachute.

"Yeah, I'm hoping not to be chased through the mountains again by the Chinese this time around."

"You might want to hold on to that thought Captain" Noah interjected on the coms. Having heard that, Dalton's shoulder slumped a bit. "What's the status?"

Noah informed Dalton of the Chinese Liaison Officer position regarding the matter.

"Quote he said the Chinese government will be the one to secure Ambassador Jeffries and won't be needing assistance from the US and that it is a local matter unquote."

"They have a US citizen being held hostage and they expect us not to do anything? Deputy Director Campbell accepted that?"

"Nope, she's still in a meeting with the higher ups and buying you guys time. It is also possible that she is looking for ammunitions and shields should this blow back. The mission is a go Captain. It's time to go old school… again. Good luck out there." Noah gave them the coordinates just before going radio silent.

The whispers turned out to be good intel. The Ambassador was being kept in a fishing village. The team was able to secure a boat and now en route to location.

Preach noticed the very dark clouds and strong winds. He advised Dalton about the storm coming in.

Using a heat signature device, they saw one body seated most likely the Ambassador then there is only one guy with a rifle standing guard at the front door.

Preach is with Amir going around the back. Handling the front would be him Jaz and McG. On his cue, Jaz used her silencer and shot the guy at the door. McG checking on the fallen guy to confirm he's dead. They dragged him and placed under the fishing net while Jaz did another perimeter sweep.

Dalton opened the door and saw that Amir and Preach coming in from the back. This seems to be too easy. The Ambassador is unconscious. When Dalton approached him, he cut the ties on his feet and hands. When he's is about to lift him, he heard a soft click. Placing him down, he carefully looked underneath his chair.

"Damn it. I knew this couldn't be this easy." Top seethed. "It's rigged. If I lift him off, it will detonate. Preach, get the dead guy on the front. We will replace his weight with the Ambassador's."

A minute later, Preach came back empty handed. "Top, we got a problem. He's not there."

"What? How could a dead guy disappear? Someone's out there!"

They heard a faint radio exchange speaking rapid Chinese. All of them stilled.

"That can't be good. We have to move now. We don't know how many are coming. We are sitting ducks here with no coms of our own." Amir suggested.

Dalton had to make a quick decision. "Ok, McG on the count of 3, I will toss you the Ambassador. You, Jaz and Preach make your way to our spot. Preach, contact and debrief Director Campbell."

Concern was painted on Jaz's face. "What about you guys? You can't seriously think we'll be leaving you behind."

"Amir, go around the village. Scout the area for possible escape routes and continue to look for things that can hold off the bomb. I'll sit on this chair for the meantime. In case you see something is off, I need you to go to the rendezvous point. No need for the two of us to be here. No arguments. "

Amir silent for a moment then nodded hesitantly. Jaz on the other hand can't help voice out what she thought of her CO's plan.

"What?! That's your plan? I do not like this plan Top. You would be alone, vulnerable here. "I'll stay with you. Preach and McG can handle the Ambassador." She's not budging.

"You'll do as you're ordered to soldier. That is a direct order Sgt. Khan." Dalton almost shouted at Jaz's face. He saw the hurt in her eyes but it is what he has to do. She has to be safe. Dalton doesn't even want to entertain the thought of her being captured again especially now that she has been making progress lately according to the internal report Dr. Martin forwarded him.

Not waiting for Jaz's rebuttal, he turned and readied the Ambassador, "McG, on three". Dalton sat on the chair and there no other sound.

Preach and McG held on one arm each and dragged the Ambassador away. Amir left to look for their escape route and for heavy objects.

Jaz stared at Dalton. "Just FYI, this plan of yours sucks. I expect you and to come back…to the team. Come back to… me. Ok? Promise me… please." She was trying to hide it but her voice is already cracking. Losing Elijah was bad enough. She can't bear the thought of losing Top too.

In a moment of weakness, Dalton reached for her face caressing her cheek "I will. I promise. Now go!" he ordered. They held each other's stare for a minute before Jaz turned around and followed Preach and McG.

He is not a praying man, that's usually Preach and Amir's forte but now he needs all the help he can get. He closed his eyes and prayed for his team. He prayed that they we'll be able to cross to the Mongolian border safely, without any more problems. He prayed for his…

The sound of heavy footsteps interrupted his thoughts. His only escape route is a window. He have to get the timing right. As soon as the door opened and the insurgents were in, he quickly got up and jumped to the window.

The blast from the explosion caught him, knocking him out into the open sea. His ear is buzzing. His vision is doubling. He has blood dripping from his forehead. There is debris all around him. He removed his Kevlar vest so it doesn't sink him. He needed to stay afloat.

He made a grab for the plank floating near him and tried to muster all his energy to pedal his feet so that he could be out of sight quickly. Cutting a portion of his shirt, he tied it around the wound in his head. _Sharks? I have to worry about sharks right?"_ Helaughed out loud…laugh so he won't cry.

He also felt the rain starting to pour. The storm is coming. He's in and out, beginning to lose consciousness. His said a prayer for his team… for himself. "Please God, let them be okay…let me be okay … protect us all… I made a promise…I have to… because I have yet to tell h…" That was his last thought as rain starts to fall heavily on him and the current took him away…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there!**

 **Hope all is well with you guys in wherever part of the world you are from. I know The Brave fandom reaches far and wide. Cheers to all of us!**

 **This is just my fourth story (am I still a fanfic newbie? – I definitely think so! ) and hoping that I'm improving as the time goes. Your feedback /faves/follows are truly appreciated. :)**

 **I'm also on Twitter wildcatabby, will be giving sneak peeks/updates there as the story progresses.**

 **Here's the second chapter. Fair warning, a little swearing was involved.**

 **Much obliged,**

 **Abby**

 **Dalton's Promise**

 **Chapter 2**

Amir saw the gunmen going to the direction of the house they've been in. His first instinct was to go back for Top. He checked his weapons, one hand gun with a couple of spare bullets and a knife. That's it. There has to be least 20 men in there. He is conflicted. He doesn't want to leave him alone but remembered his orders. "Damn it Top!" He closed his eyes, hissed silently and then with a conflicting heart ran as fast as he could to the rendezvous point.

A few hours later, McG was assessing the Ambassador Jeffries, patching his wounds and putting an IV. Jaz remains vigilant and always looking at the direction of where Amir and Top should come from. She has a bad feeling in her gut and getting restless.

She saw there was movement on the grass and Jaz straightaway zoomed in with her binoculars. She smiled when saw Amir coming towards them. She looked from left to right, for the far end and around again. No other movement. Her smile faded… she's shaking her head … her lips forming the word _no_ repeatedly and her anger now building up.

Jaz charged at Amir and yelled "You left him? You left him! You f*cking left him!" as she continues punching Amir's chest. Preach grabs Jaz's arm and tries leading her away from him. Amir just stood there. He held his head down, his face forlorn.

McG approached Amir, his eyes showing him sympathy and worry. He reached out and touched his shoulder and checked him for possible injuries. "You okay there buddy?"

They can still hear Jaz screaming expletives. "We leave no one behind, f*cking no one! Does he not get that? He's been with us for how long? How f*king long?! How does he not f*cking get that?" Preach tries to calm her down.

"I don't want to leave him Joseph. Believe me, it is the hardest decision I've made. You heard him order us what to do."

"I did, and I know you had no choice and Top gave you the hardest job. Just that, since we lost Elijah, and after she's been captured herself, Jaz has strong feelings… about anyone left behind. I also saw the restraint that you've shown Jaz. You just let her vent at you, punch you and just took it. Thanks for that."

Amir bowed his head again and crossed his hands on the back of his neck. "I feel that I deserved Jaz's wrath, that and more."

"No brother, don't let this get to you. Let's meet with Preach and then we can call the Deputy Director and plan how to get Top back."

"How's the Ambassador?"

"A few bruises, a couple of cuts and he is dehydrated but other than that, he is fine. The medical evac plane is on its way to pick him up."

"That's good at least. One mission left. Get Top back." Amir said with determination in his eyes.

They secured one of the huts the locals let them use and set up their coms. The Mongolian government allowed them to operate in the area but discreetly.

At the table, they had different maps of the China laid out, and the tough box computer set up. They're online. They see Deputy Director Campbell, Noah and Hannah on their screens.

Preach informed them of how they rescued the Ambassador and Top's orders. McG gave an update of the Ambassador's medical status.

Amir then sat in front of the computer recounted what happened after most of the team left. He tells Patricia "I was looking for objects to replace Top's weight on the chair. There's none out there. They've cleaned that area good so there's no other way to replace the weight but with a body or let it detonate. I saw about 20 gunmen go to the direction of the house. I counted my bullets. There's not enough for all of them and I could have tried to… get some of them…to help… I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry. I should have disregarded his orders. Better if the two of us were there instead of him being alone there…me thinking of what could possibly be happening… If your decision is to discharge me from the team, I would accept…"

Patricia interrupted Amir. "Hang on Amir, you are not being blamed here. This is not a court martial. I understood why Dalton ordered you to go. I would have ordered you the exact same thing. Hang tight. I will call you guys back."

"Boss we got problem" Noah pulled Patricia's attention to the other screen. "This is a satellite image of the coordinates of the house." Patricia caught the scream she almost let out. She's trying to calm herself and think.

Dark smoke emitted in the sky.

"Oh my God" Hannah gasps as she looks on the screen.

Noah continued on sombrely. "It's showing multiple bodies in the water but there's a tropical storm happening right now so we can't confirm…"

Patricia closed her eyes, clasped the chain on her neck and breathed deeply. "No, this is what we need. This storm will help and be our smokescreen." Patricia's already formulating a plan.

"But boss, boats are not a viable option plus the Chinese would know." Noah looks confused.

"We're not gonna use a boat. Get me Captain Halsey. They're still at Spratly Islands. I need a submarine. Hopefully the Captain is ready to test the new stealth technology there." Patricia is praying the Captain will approve of her plan.

Captain Helsey agreed. "Your team helped me to get my sub back. It's the least I can do. Will update you the soonest ma'am."

Patricia contacted the team again. "Preach, tell the team I have found a way to check on Dalton. Will keep you posted. Rest up for now."

"Roger that ma'am. Thank you." Preach ending the link.

"You didn't tell them about the explosion." Hannah states.

"Not at this time. They cannot do anything on their end so just let them rest." Patricia was fidgeting with her watch.

Patricia has been on closed door meeting with the Captain Halsey the whole afternoon. Now it's almost 1900H. It's going to be a long night.

Noah and Hannah were getting snacks at the nearby vending machine when they heard very loud scream of "Nooooo!"

Both stilled as they recognized the voice, and it came from Patricia's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there!**

 **They say that time supposed to heal you but I ain't done much healing … I still miss The Brave terribly. Writing helps me for now. Next chapter will be up soon I promise :)**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Much obliged,**

 **Abby**

 **Dalton's Promise**

 **Chapter 3**

Immediately, they knocked at Patricia's door and when they opened it, they saw her desk in disarray and Patricia with her head down.

Hannah swallowed hard, braced herself and asked "What's the update?"

"Captain Halsey's team made a sweep of the area. The house was completely blown away. They found 11 dead bodies floating away but none of them was Dalton. A US issued Kevlar vest with "Does not play with others" tag was found floating. That is definitely Dalton's. With this storm, he could be swept off anywhere in the Pacific." Patricia sounding crushed.

"So there's 50/50 chance that Dalton is not even with the Chinese?" asks Hannah.

Patricia fidgeting with her watch "Could be. But they could have gotten him and tossed the vest so it will also throw us off. There is also that possibility."

"What would you like me to tell the team?" Noah said gloomily.

"I'll do it. They deserve the truth. Call them. " Patricia orders Hannah.

The team was huddled in the screen waiting for Patricia.

"Team, Captain Adam Dalton is officially MIA. " Patricia paused. She can see the shock, anguish, pain in their faces. Jaz has a tear fallen from her stoic face. "There was an explosion at the location of the house. We sought the help of Captain Halsey and his team. Since the storm provided cover for us, they were able to do their sweep but they did not find Dalton. For now, Preach, the plane for your evac will arrive at 2300H to bring you back here and I'll put your entire team in mandatory medical leave. Dr. Xander Martin will make an appointment with each one of you so please make yourselves available. Have a safe flight back. That is the end of my official statement."

Patricia continued on. "Unofficially, I would do everything in my power to bring Adam home. I pulled some strings and as we speak, a DEVGRU team is in China to continue the search for Dalton. We will not leave any stone unturned. We will get him back. Dismissed."

A collective sigh was heard after Patricia ended the link. Amir looked at Jaz. She gave him the sharpest side eye. If looks could kill, he'll be dead now. She turned her back to him. He called out and tugged Jaz's hand preventing her easy escape. She lashed out and slapped him hard on the face. The sound of her palm resonated loud in the hut. The guys were shocked as well as Jaz. Her eyes wide as if realizing the enormity of what she has just done. It looked like she was about to say something but then just hurriedly went outside.

Amir spoke to both Preach and McG. "Guys, look out for Jaz. She doesn't want me to be around her right now."

Preach tapped Amir on the chest. "We will. This is hard on all of us but what I ask of you is to be patient and understanding with her." Amir nodded his agreement.

McG patting his shoulders "Come, let's put something cold on your face."

The plane ride home is quiet. Too quiet. McG observes the team. Preach is in one end, contemplating and probably praying. Amir is keeping his distance. He is at the far end of the plane with his prayer rug, chanting and bowing his head.

Jaz is seated by the window looking like she's in a trancelike state. He imagined Jaz would say something after the director told them about Top but aside from the physical outburst she had with Amir, she remains silent. This was what she was like when they lost Elijah but he's got a feeling in his gut that this is going to be so much worse. She'd shut the world off.

"Jaz if…"

"I know you mean well McG, but not now please." Jaz not letting him speak, not even looking at him.

"Ok, I'll give you your space but I'm here if you need me. All of us are here for you". McG wants to fix his team.

"Yeah, all except for Top." She mumbled the words but McG understood her clearly.

Preach heard their conversation and chimes in. "Let her be for now. I have confidence in Adam. He's a fighter. He'll do everything to survive out there."

McG nods and hopes they find Top ASAP for he is the only reason this team can be whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there!**

 **Regarding the location of my story, I'm not good at either geography or weather patterns so I just got my world map, I did my little research and decided on the area of the Philippine Islands. I think it is okay but in case I'm wrong in any way regarding my characterizations or locations, my deepest apologies. This is, for all intents and purposes, just for fun reading and no offense intended.**

 **Hope you're still with me along for the ride. I'm posting chapters as soon as possible. :)**

 **Much obliged,**

 **Abby**

 _ **Dalton's Promise**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **06 June 18**_

 _ **0600H Batanes, Philippine Islands**_

Nina brought her 5 year old son Joseph by the seashore to help gather sea shells for her crafts. She sells them to tourists to help with the day to day expenses. Being a single mom is hard but she is managing. The storm brought debris all of kinds. She was startled when she heard her son shout "Ma, look there's a man sleeping by the rocks." She immediately went to check it out.

"Hey mister, are you all right?" Nina is shaking the man's shoulder. No response. She turns him around to find that he has a gush on his forehead and several cuts and bruises. "Joseph, help me quick, he is hurt. Get the net and a thick blanket we will drag him out of here. Hurry up."

Nina looked at the foreigner. He looked like a battered angel. He has a faint pulse and his skin shrivelled by being in the water. Trusting her instincts, they dragged him to their house. It took a while to get there because the man is heavy. She heated some water.

Inside the house, Joseph looked at the man and noticed the chain-like necklace he had on. He recognized it. His father had a similar one. He gave it to him and then never came back. The kid took it from the man's neck and placed it in his drawers. His mom returns and starts cleaning the man's wounds. He went back to the shore to gather the shells.

Nina still has some of her husband's clothes in storage. It would be a tight fit for this man but at least it's clean and dry. He is heavy for her to lift so she had to cut the tattered clothes he had on. She wiped him with a hot towel and cleaned his scratches with antiseptic and put a band aid on some of it. The head wound is a little trickier. She'd have to go to town to buy medicines and more medical supplies.

 _ **The next day**_

 _How long was I floating?_ Expecting the sun to blind him, Dalton raised his arms to cover his face and slowly opened one eye. He was surprise to see … _Is that plywood?_ _That's strange_. He could swear that he also hears a woman humming. He opened both eyes now. _Yes, definitely a roof of some kind._ He lifted his foot and carefully dropped it and felt the cold ground. _Ok I'm awake and on land. Where am I?_ He tried to sit up. He noticed he is naked except for the big blanket covering him.

"Hey, take it easy. Don't move too fast, you'll be dizzy… English yes?" a soft spoken petite woman said.

"Yes, English…Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Nina and you're at my house. You've been asleep for about a day or so. What is your name? "

He pauses as if he's needs to dig deep for the answer. Touching his head, "I…I don't know… I don't remember."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm in an on-going explosion… that's on a loop."

"Hmm, don't push too much, you have a head injury, maybe after we get some food in you, you'll feel better." She came back with a bowl with a fragrant smelling broth. "I don't know what you eat and we don't have much, please eat this soup. You'll regain your strength faster" she placed the spoon near his lips encouraging him to take a sip.

As Dalton slurps the soup, he looked around his surroundings. Noted the where the window and doors are. _Hmm, why is that the first thing I do? I must have scrambled my brains pretty badly._

The door opened suddenly and by instinct Dalton reached under the pillow. His hands came up empty. He is grasping at nothing. _What was I expecting to find there?_ His thoughts were interrupted when out of nowhere a kid appeared in front of him.

"What's your name? My name is Joseph. I am 5 years old" the kid happily supplied the info. His little fingers held up, showing his age.

"Joseph? Joseph. Joseph _."_ Eyebrows arching he repeats the name aloud. _This name is familiar to me. Is my name Joseph? Like my gut says I know that name or am I Joseph?_

"You're also named Joseph but three times?" Kid stared at him eyes wide with amazement.

"I'm sure he is not. Come on, let's have him rest first" his mom answered.

"That would be great thank you and thank you for the soup Nina. It was wonderful."

"'Your clothes were already in tatters plus you're heavy for me to lift so I'm sorry I had to cut it off you or you would have pneumonia. I'm actually surprised that you don't have one right now or even a temperature. You must have been in good health before all of this. Here's a change of clothes. You're bigger than my husband so it's quite short and tight for you but at least you won't be naked."

"Again thank you, I very much appreciate not being naked. Won't he mind that you have a naked stranger in your house?

"He's a soldier in the Philippine Army. He deployed for Mindanao and has yet to come back. I kept asking the government but they just say he is missing. I try to hold onto hope for my Joseph."

"Army?"

"Yes, why you remember something?"

His head is aching. He began circling his thumbs at his temple.

"I also don't know what you want to do. Do you want to go to the authorities and maybe they can help you go to Manila and to your embassy. You're American right? Your accent seems to be a lot like my customers."

"Customers?

"The seashells that I collect I turn them to necklaces, purses, knick knacks, home accessories, anything possible. I go to town every other day and sell them to tourists. Tourists flock this area for the fine white sand beaches. Why don't you change first and I'll make coffee. Let's continue this in the kitchen."

"Where exactly is this place? And what date is it today?"

"We are in Batanes, a northern province in the Philippines. Today is June 6th."

"Ok thank you, I'll join you shortly." Adam is grateful for the woman who found him and saved his life. He is also glad that she spoke and understand English at least no language barrier there. He thought of her offer to go to the authorities. He needs to remember who he is first before contacting them.

He changed into the clothes .The pants and the boxer shorts are comfortable at the waist but short and tight. He picked up the shirt. It was a gray shirt with Philippine Army written on it. He checked the mirror. He looked like Hulk busting out of the shirt. His outfit were the least of his worries. He needs to remember.

He stared at his reflection. His eyes were drawn to where the word "Army" was printed. A familiar scene flashed on his mind. _He was wiping his brow with the shirt. There are people around him laughing. There was this smell. Something heavenly is cooking._ Then it was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello There!**

 **This has been my longest fanfic story and the most fun to write :)**

 **Thank you again for taking time to read, leave a review/comment, or like/follow.**

 **Much Obliged,**

 **Abby**

 **Dalton's Promise**

 **Chapter 5**

He tries to remember. Closing his eyes, he wills himself to remember. His mind is not cooperating with him. He sighed deeply. Breathe in, breathe out. It frustrates him. He later joined Nina in the kitchen.

"Glad it somehow fits you. I cooked chicken stew and rice. If you want, we can have an early lunch and if you're up to it, we can go to the market later for a little while. Maybe a change of scenery, seeing different things will trigger your memory. What shall I call you for now?"

"I don't know. Maybe John? And yes, I'd like to go with you to the market please. I want to thank you for opening up your home to me. I'm extremely grateful. That being said, don't you think you should be careful on who you allow here? You don't even know me. "

Nina gave him a smile, "You have that kind of face. I don't feel threatened or unsafe. Usually my instincts are right. And now that I've spoken to you, I think you're good man. C'mon, eat up so you'll regain your strength."

He helped himself to a bowl of chicken stew and rice. When he looked at Nina again, he's startled because he saw someone different. _Another woman…her back was to him… She has long dark hair… there was a bonfire… I hear her laughing…_ Then it was gone.

"Are you ok John?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok just brief memory flash. Before we go to the market, can you show me where you found me? There might be something there that's familiar."

"Yeah sure no problem, it is not far from here."

They went near the shore and over by the rocks. Nothing stands out. He looked to the wide open sea. He could have come from anywhere.

"How did you get me to your house?"

"I wrapped you in a thick blanket and then Joseph and I dragged you using the net we use to gather the seashells. Good thing there is no uphill climb."

He was amazed by the strength of the petite woman in front of her and even the kid Joseph. "Wow, how you managed that is beyond me. You're a modern day Wonder Woman Nina. I can't thank you enough for saving me."

"You're welcome John. Glad that I was able to help. Now we just need your memory back."

Later, they went to the market with Joseph in tow. John observed the people. Filipinos tends to be friendly and have ready smiles for everyone. There are other foreigners in the market place as well. A lot of them. Some are Spanish, Germans and even Japanese. This place is really a tourist magnet. There are tourist buses lined on the street. The different tour guides are on mikes and making their headcounts. Some are on their way to the beach, some are getting trinkets and souvenirs, while others are taking pictures and videos for their social media.

He observes the American ones especially the guys. Does he know any them or at least familiar looking? Are they looking at him? Is he being observed as well? After a while, he came to the conclusion that no one seems to be looking at him differently. They're all going about their own business. Maybe he's getting paranoid. He searched for Nina.

He found her at the clothes booth and she seems to be having a bit louder than normal conversation with another woman. Both are smiling as so he's guessing it's not an argument. He approached her.

"There you are. What's going on?" Nina and the woman conversed in their own dialect looked at him and both giggled.

Nina gave him a gentle poke on the ribs and said "Smile" through her teeth.

He looks at her confused. "Huh?"

She slightly turns her back to the woman and faces him and says "Give her a smile please."

With that, John looked at the other woman and he gave a rather awkward smile. He could have sworn the other woman swooned. The other woman then said to Nina "Ok, deal."

"Perfect!" Nina exclaimed, clapped her hands and gave the woman money. She handed Nina a big brown paper bag then she said her goodbyes and thank you and led him away from the woman.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I just bought some shirts and jeans for you, one that fits you."

He was about to argue about spending more money on him when he saw his reflection on a car window near them. _Yeah Hulk._ He thanked her and told her he thought their having an argument.

"No. I was haggling for the price. She's an old friend but she drives a hard bargain."

He's still not getting it. "And I needed to smile at her because…?"

"I guess what do you Americans say? …Icing on the cake? She finds you… hot! When you smiled at her, she agreed to give me the discount I was asking. "

For the first time since he woke up without his memory, he let out a belly rumbling laugh. It was a good feeling. "Why didn't you say so? If the smile could get a discount, maybe I could have changed my shirt there and maybe gotten everything for free."

She squint her eyes at him as if considering what he said momentarily "Hmmm, nope. She probably would die and then you'll get in more trouble." They both laughed out loud.

"You should smile more John. I now see what she means. Smiling looks good on you." He blushed a bit. "And for future reference, I know now that you're willing to go topless."

"Hahaha. Actually no, I'm kidding."

"Darn it. There goes my discounts."

"The lady got jokes. Ha-ha. Let's just go and find Joseph."

"Okay, He's usually by the toy booths." They saw Joseph and started walking towards him.

"Hey, who is that?" He's pointing to the guy Joseph is hugging.

"Oh that's Father Ben. He is our local preacher." Nina says casually.

"Preacher?" _Preacher, preacher…_ Another memory flashes _…_

 _I'm in a car…we are laughing…I can't see a face… fist bumping someone…hands…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello There!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Besides this on-going story, I currently have 4 working titles and story plots/one shots in my head. Would y'all still be interested to read more The Brave fanfics? Yay or Nay?**

 **Your comments/feedbacks, likes/follows are greatly appreciated. :)**

 **Much obliged,**

 **Abby**

 **Dalton's Promise**

 **Chapter 6**

He felt a tug on his hands and saw Joseph urging him to one of the toy stands. "Look new toys". The kid got a wooden riffle that when cranked, it goes "rat a tat tat". The sound caught him off guard and put him on edge... He's getting dizzy. He calls out to Nina.

"Nina, I don't feel so good."

"Oh, come on then let's go home" She got his arms and placed it on her shoulders to support him. They were waiting for a tricycle ride when a man out of nowhere suddenly approached them. She held John and Joseph tightly.

"Give me your money." The robber said to John.

"Please he is injured and doesn't have any money" Nina pleads with the guy.

The guy then reached for Nina _. Oh wrong move buddy_. John's protective instincts kicked in.

John grabbed the arm holding Nina and he slapped the arm away, Nina making her escape. She screamed for help and held onto Joseph. No one else was passing by.

John punched the robber but he immediately got back up. The guy reached from his pocket and produced a knife. He was swinging it at John with all his might but kept missing. John was quick to study his opponent. One more swing from the guy and John swatted the knife, wrapped his arms around the guy's neck and pinched a nerve. The guy went limp.

"Is he dead?" asked Nina. Her hands tried to cover Joseph's eyes.

"No just unconscious for a while but he's gonna be fine." He grabbed the knife and placed it in his pocket. He dragged the guy to the nearest bush. "Let's move."

At the house, Nina placed her son in his bed. He is still gushing on how John saved them earlier. Like some kind of action movie star. She reminded him they needed to be up early so kissed him goodnight and told him to sleep.

Outside she noticed that John is gazing at the stars. She's still a little rattled so she made tea. "Since your taking medicine and can't drink beer yet, would you like some tea? "

"Yes please. How's Joseph?"

"Finally agreed to sleep. I was worried that you've strained yourself and aggravate some of your cuts. If you are in pain or you if need assistance, you will tell me right?"

"Yes I will." he answers but she gives him a look. "What?"

"I'm assessing if you're telling me the truth. Somehow I picture you as trying to do everything on your own…you're more like a lone wolf."

 _Now_ he gave her a look… "What? Something I said?" she asks.

"Nothing…the lone wolf just rings a bell…" he says slightly sad.

"But unfortunately no loud enough for you to remember yet…you'll get there. I'll help you. " She gave him a reassuring smile and a light squeeze on the arm.

"Also I haven't said thank you for saving us earlier. Everything was a blur. So thanks. Where did you learn to do that?" she adds.

"I don't know. Maybe it's instinct?"

"It is beautiful night. The stars are shining brightly." Nina sips her tea and looks up.

He drinks from his cup and says "I enjoy looking at the stars. It calms me. Look there the Constellation Cassiopeia…" He stilled and thought this happened before _. Me pointing out the constellations to someone. Who?_

"Are you ok? It seems talking helps you to remember things."

"Bits and pieces. Here and there. Frustrates me but yes I think it helps."

"It will happen when it's the right time. While we like having you here with us, I can't help but think that someone is missing you…someone is waiting for you."

"Yeah I hope someone's waiting for me" he confesses. John thought of the memories that flashed in and out of his mind. The brunette … the guy he is fist bumping in the car, but he can't see their faces. The faint smell of something warm and homey. The laughter…

Nina squeezes his hand. "Good night John and try to sleep. It will be better in the morning." She went back inside.

Giving the sky one last look, he sent up a prayer to help him remember what he is missing and went to bed.

He's dreaming _._

 _I'm arguing with someone regarding the sound of a sheep. They kept saying it's a common rose finch but I know the sound of a sheep…_

 _She's already dead. She's dead where she is… and she'll be dead where she's going to be… but in the middle, we get this window where she is alive… to hell with fate!_

 _I'm not leaving without her…_

 _Who's the "her" he keeps referring to? Probably the brunette. She's constantly popping in. C'mon…wait, its fading…I need to remember who she is. I feel in my gut she's important to me._

John's eyes still closed. He is tossing and turning. His blanket now lay at his feet. He is sweating. He can't seem to wake up. This dream is turning out to be a looping nightmare… _Wait, I got her! She's wearing all white. She's in my arms but she's weak… she's injured! I didn't leave her there…We're in a truck and she had her back to me… looking at the horizon…_

 _I want to remember…_

Then there was nothing but darkness.

 **08 June 18**

 **0630H**

Half awake, half asleep, he is not sure if he's still dreaming but he can hear the sound of Joseph pleading with his mother. "Please Ma, they're many kids going up there. It's just for play. Please I want to go to the top."

"No. It's very dangerous, if you want to go just stay on the foot hill. It's very dangerous at the top."

"No Ma, I want to go to the top. Please I need to go to the top. All the cool kids are at the top. I have to go to the top..."

 _Top…Top…Top…Adam!_ He opens his eyes, sits up gasping for breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello There!**

 **This is my longest story thus far and I hope you are still with me :)**

 **Thank you for all the comments and feedbacks! It makes my heart swell!**

 **Much Obliged,**

 **Abby**

 **Dalton's Promise**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Top…Top…Adam!_

It's as if someone directly yelled into his ear, memories come flooding now…

 _I am United States Army Captain Adam Top Dalton, in charge of Special Ops Omega Team 7.I have a dog named Patton. Our base is at Incirlik in Turkey._

 _I report to Deputy Director Patricia Campbell. We go way back. She's one of the best! There's also Noah, who still owes me good news when he is in charge. There's a fierce agent named Hannah who I met in Colombia with my team…my team…Preach! Preach who I've known the longest. Dude gives solid advice. He is the one in the car with me fist bumping with me… McG! … McG is the one named Joseph! He always has a quick retort. A pretty boy but a very commendable medic and a good soldier who is always bantering with Amir!… Amir, the newest addition to my team… He's my invisible man! I also gave him the most difficult job by ordering him to leave me, which I'm sure he's getting flak from…Jaz! Jaz is… my what? It's complicated….As of the moment, she's my badass sniper who's probably gonna shoot me on the spot when I see her again because she didn't like my plan. She has some thoughts…She made it clear that she didn't agree with my plans… I promised Jaz… She's the one I made a promised to. She's the brunette that's always at the back of my mind. I can see her beautiful face clearly now. Her laughter is what I'm hearing, the one in white that we saved. She's in therapy because of that mission. She needs to be ok. Jaz…Jaz I need her… I need to go home and fulfil that promise._

He said a silent prayer of thanks, his heart is beating faster. After breakfast, he told Nina that he remembers everything.

Nina feels happy that he remembers and gives him a hug "Adam…It is nice to formally meet you. That's why you always seem alert. You know how to handle that guy who tried to rob us…you had training. You're in the Army as well."

"That's why you have this…" They both turned around to look at Joseph holding on to his military dog tags. The shock is evident on their faces.

Nina reached out and looked at the dog tags confirming that indeed it belongs to Adam. She asks the kid "Joseph, where did you get this and why didn't you give it to me?"

"I'm sorry, I took it from his neck when we first saw him. It was like the necklace dad left me. I'm sure he will also leave like dad. I just want something to remember him by. " The kid confesses, tears now falling onto his chubby cheeks.

"Oh honey, it is not nice that you got it without my knowledge or his permission. You could have helped him remember faster had he had that with him when he woke up." Nina explains wiping Joseph's tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry." Joseph is now inconsolable.

Dalton kneeled down to his level. 'Hey kiddo, it's alright. I'm not mad. I remembered who I was anyway so I'm thinking, I'll give this one to you but you have to promise me that in the future, you will not take anything without permission ok? Listen to your mom. "

"Really? Yes I promise. I'm really sorry for taking it in the first place" the kid enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Adam for talking to him. Joseph is craving for a father figure, a role model I guess. I try my best to do right by him and with my husband being away, it's just so hard sometimes."

"He is a good kid, Nina and you're a great mom".

"Thank you for that. I'm so happy for you Adam. Only left thing to do is go to Manila for your Embassy."

 _ **10 June 18**_

 _ **0800H United States Embassy, Manila**_

Nina and Joseph made the trip with him to Manila. He met with Ambassador Jones who was extremely pleased to know that he is alive. Ambassador Jeffries is his friend and he told him that the Ambassador is well recuperating with his family in Utah.

Dalton asked the assistance of Ambassador Jones to help Nina and Joseph in any way he can to which he agreed. The US Embassy will be providing some monetary assistance and give an educational grant for Joseph.

"This is too much Adam, Sir Jones" Nina was shaken and was overwhelmed.

"It's the least we can do as you saved one of ours. Thank you for assistance and kindness. Congratulations to you Joseph. Please see my secretary on your way out." Ambassador Jones shook Nina's hand. The Ambassador arranged for Dalton's direct flight to DC.

"Thank you again for taking a chance and saving my life Nina. I wish a better future for you and Joseph. I hope your husband finds his way back to you" He gave Nina a tight hug.

Nina is now slightly tearing up. "In a way, you saved us too. I just hope that where ever my husband is, he finds someone who will gives him the same kindness and helps him to go home to us. "

"My guy Preach once told me that all the good karma you give will eventually come back to you. I believe that. If there is anything you or Joseph need, call this number day or night, they will make sure I get the message." He scribbles a number and gives it to Nina. He kissed her cheek and gave her a tight hug.

"And you young man, take care and listen to your mother and study hard. Ok? I'll also tell my Joseph that I've met a much better looking Joseph here in the Philippines. I hope one day will meet again." The kid nodded and gave him a hug.

"I have to go and catch my flight. I made a promise to someone that I cannot break. Goodbye." he waves at mother and son.

It is time for him to go home.

 _ **10 June 18**_

 _ **2230H**_

 _ **Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean**_

"Patricia, It's me. I'm on my way home."

"Adam! Oh Thank God! I knew you're alive. I can feel it. I kept praying for you."

"Thank you. The short story is that the storm swept me to the Philippines. I ended up with a short term memory loss. A great family saved me. Have you told anybody? How's everyone?"

"Not yet, I'm hoping to see you in the flesh first. When Ambassador Jones called in to say that he has you in custody, I immediately wanted to fly there but he assured me you'll be on the first flight out."

"I am currently above the Pacific Ocean. He sped up the process for me."

Patricia breathed in deeply and calmly for the first time since she pronounced him MIA. She continued on, "That's fantastic. The team is…well physically okay at least. Emotionally though that's another thing. I've put them all on a mandatory medical leave for now and they're avoiding Dr. Martin like he is the plague."

Nodding his head, he laughs "Sounds about right… yup that's my team."

"What time do you arrive?"

"This is a red eye flight so in about 18 hours or so. "

"Come straight to the office. I'll gather everyone and you can surprise them."

"Roger that, see you."

Adam ended the call and looked at the stars from outside the window's plane. He remembers one of the conversations he had with Jaz.

" _Tell me what these lady eyes are thinking" she said. "That's not even a challenge." I replied._

 _Later on, she asked the same question. "C'mon, tell me." Her question was met with silence but earned her a look. Since I didn't answer, she continued on._

" _The truth is, you're afraid we are getting close." she said quietly._

" _No, the truth is, I'm afraid you're not close enough." With that bombshell I left the room._

Adam realizes that he needs to do a lot of thinking, decisions to be made. A moment later, sleep engulfs him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter**

 **10 June 18**

 **1500H DIA Offices**

 **Washington, DC**

Patricia gathers the team plus Noah and Hannah. They're all seated quietly in different corners of the tensioned filled room.

"Team, someone will be entering through this door in a little while. I expect your full cooperation in welcoming him."

"If that is Dr. Martin, I've spoken to him yesterday and he knows why I cannot meet him this week or next week" Amir hastily said.

The door suddenly opened.

"Ten-hut!" Adam's voice echoed in the room.

With their bodies reacting to the command automatically, they all stood up with eyes straight forward. Their minds have not yet registered who gave the orders at that moment. Preach had his eyes roll sideways to glance at the person who just joined them. His eyes widen in recognition and the silence was broken.

"Top, brother it so damn good to see you!" He made a beeline for Adam and picked him up in a bear hug.

"Careful, my back…"

The rest of the team snapped out of their trancelike gaze when they heard Preach said Top's name. Amir instantly went to where Adam stood.

"I'm really happy to see you Top. You have no idea…" Amir's relief and happiness clearly painted on his face. Adam hugged him, tapping him in the chest, "I have a bit of an idea… you did good Amir." He gave Amir a reassuring smile.

Top eyes were scanning the room for Jaz when McG's face interrupts his line of vision.

"Top, talk to me… Tell me how many fingers am I holding? Let me see that head wound. You hurtin' anywhere else?" McG launched on full medic mode, checking his eyes with his little flashlight, the gauze on his head, poking his ribs, not letting him speak.

"I'm fine McG. The doctor at the embassy in Manila checked me before allowing me to board the plane. Just no more bear hugs. Later, you can check for yourself okay." Adam gave him a hug and a fist bump. McG nods and gives way to Noah.

"Captain, it's good to have you back and good to finally meet you in person." Noah said giving him quick hug.

He's still looking for Jaz. Finally he saw her. _There's my Jazzy!_ He saw her seated at one corner of the room. She didn't approach him. She's just there rooted at the spot and continued staring at him.

"Dalton, you have us worried there for a minute. Good to have you back" Hannah distracted him momentarily and joined in on the hug fest.

The team listened as he gave them an abridged version of the events. He noticed how Jaz's facial expressions changes as he said his story. She has yet to approach him. He thanked them all for their concern.

Patricia, Hannah and Noah went back to their station. He felt the room go quieter. The guys followed suit giving them privacy.

"Hi" he said with a quick smile and went to sit beside her and feel her slightly stiffen.

It is as if her mind is debating if this is real or not. Jaz just keeps staring at him. She had dreams every night while he was away…that he's back. The dreams vary and yet when she reaches out for him, he always vanishes into thin air. She's afraid it's going to happen again so she will just sit here quietly and savour this thought that Adam is with her.

She closes her eyes. The voice feels very real. "Jaz" He calls her name.

She opens them and blinks a few times. She gives in. She starts a conversation with him like in all of her dreams. "Hi…you're hurt." Her voice sounded small, a bit unsure. She then reaches out, tentatively touched his scruffy jaw then his wound then immediately dropped her hands to her lap. She never lets herself to be this vulnerable and she's feeling all her walls are crumbling down.

"I don't feel the hurt. I feel alive! I promised you I'll come back, didn't I? I'm here Jazzy." He held her hand, his thumbs softly caressing hers, his touch gently calming her.

 _This doesn't feel like a dream or a hallucination._ He felt real. To test her theory, Jaz grabbed back the hand that held her hard. Her fingernails dug deep but he didn't care. He lets her and welcomed the pain. On his part, this also makes him feel the reality that he is truly present here, now beside her. He made it back to her.

Jaz is now convinced that this is real. He's back. She let all her feelings out. Hugging him tightly she told him "I was so scared. I was so angry at you for ordering me to leave you. I'm angry at myself, for following you. I'm angry at Amir for leaving you, and him following your order. Fuck, you would be so disappointed with me. I wasn't strong… I lashed out at Amir…"

"I'm not disappointed Jaz. We are all human. We are allowed to make mistakes." He continues to caress her hands reassuring her. "Sorry it took a while to get back. As I said earlier, I had temporary memory loss from this head concussion but I'm fine and I had you and the team to pull me out of it. Around me, there's always something that reminds me of you, Jaz."

"I missed you so much Top."

"I missed you too Jaz..."

"Thank you for finding your way home back to me. I want to say something and let me finish first. I don't know how you will take it. When Director Campbell said that you went missing, I was numb. When it finally hit me, I felt my chest constricting to the point that I feel I can't breathe. I realized it's not the same with Elijah. I was lost without you. I almost lost you… I'm scared Adam. I'm having feelings that go beyond the subordinate /CO relationship. I…I care for you..." she confessed.

He kissed Jaz on the forehead and continued to hug her never wanting to let her go. "Well that is a good thing because you know what, I've come to some realizations as well. I was scared too when I woke up not knowing who I was. When it all came back, I realized I couldn't let another day go by without telling you that… I do have feelings for you too. We'll figure out a way to make it work. "He looks so confident and reassuring.

"How come you look like you can see through clearly and all I see is that I'm peering through mud?"

"Because I believe in you, in us. We'll find a way. I know your plans don't include me. You certainly sneaked into mine and I find that like you there. You belong there. I'm not letting you go." His lips moved to hers and silencing her doubts and fears. "I care for you too Jasmine Khan. I can even say that I lov…" She didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence as she puts her finger in his sexy lips. "Aah, Let's just take it slow for now …" She removes herself from his embrace, remembering quickly that they're in a DIA conference room.

He still held her hand and when he tugged her back, he embraced her from behind. It feels so good to be in his embrace.

Nuzzling her neck, he says in between kisses "Alright, whatever you want. I can do slow..." His voice is now deep, sexy, teasing her. "I can do fast…"

Jaz chuckles and feels her knees go weak when Adam started peppering her neck with kisses. She let herself feel in the moment and closed her eyes and let out a low moan.

They didn't realize they already had an audience until they heard McG clearing out his throat. They both blushed but have yet to let each other go.

"Get a room you two, preferably one outside the scope of this office" McG said looking out for them.

Jaz whispers in Adam's ears, her hands touching his beard "We will have to test your uhm abilities some other time Captain. Raincheck?" she teases.

"Oh most definitely, I'll be there, ready whenever you are. I promise." He steals a quick kiss.

"I like your promises Captain Dalton. You make good on it." Jaz is happy. The guys joined them and had a big group hug.

Patricia, Noah and Hannah all came back in the room a few minutes later. They planned a welcome home dinner with the whole team to celebrate. Dalton looked around their smiling faces. He said a silent thank you prayer that his family is complete, safe and sound.

His eyes searched for Jaz again. She's conversing with Amir now and both smiling. All seems well.

He is content and happy to be home.

 **Epilogue:**

 **15 June 18**

 **2100H Incirlik Base,Turkey**

The team is by the fire pit. McG stood up "Ok, we're out of Smores. Amir, help me check the pantry supplies so we can make more." McG is making motions that they should leave Top and Jaz alone. Unfortunately, it's lost on Amir. Preach had to whisper to him the plan. "We'll why didn't he say so." whispered Amir.

Preach then made his excuse to leave as well saying that he has to call his children. Before leaving, he selected a playlist for the two. "We've Got Tonight" by Bob Seger/Kenny Rogers started singing in the background. The mood is set. Both of them listening, taking in mind the lyrics as they look at the stars above.

 **Hello There!**

 **Thank you! Thanks to all of you who read, commented, liked/followed Dalton's Promise. I love The Brave and this show has given me so much that I allowed myself to be brave enough and explore fanfic writing. I hope I have improved as a writer from my very first story. The learning and the journey continues.**

 **Also, if you have a moment, listen to the song "We Got Tonight". Phillip Phillips made a cover as well. His version, I can imagine Dalton's the one singing to Jaz! Let me know what you think :)**

 **For updates, I'm at Twitter wildcatabby. Let's chat :)**

 **Much Obliged,**

 **Abby**


End file.
